


I like me better when I’m with you

by BayHendrix



Series: Clocks [10]
Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: Ellie and Paul are my OTP for friendship, Ellie goes to Iowa, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Paul and Ellie go to NYC, Post Film, Some friendships can be the greatest of any love stories, and Paul stays in Squahamish, at least at first, but it’s going to take awhile, ellie and aster will get their happy ending, like seriously these two make my heart melt, series of drabbles, this movie is awesome, yo go and watch it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayHendrix/pseuds/BayHendrix
Summary: Ellie Chu and Paul Munsky are an odd couple. He is tall, a cook and blissfully optimistic. She is cynical, booksmart, and blunt. But together they have been through thick and thin, hell and back.Years after he hired her to write a letter it is one of the relationships that defines them. She is the godmother to his children, hell she shares a name with his firstborn. Paul learnt a language for her and Edwin Chu lives above his garage. They were each the best person at the others wedding.They are a family.
Relationships: Ellie Chu & Paul Munsky, Ellie Chu/Aster Flores, Paul Munsky/Original Character(s)
Series: Clocks [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299935
Kudos: 60





	I like me better when I’m with you

When they graduate Ellie Goes to Iowa and Paul stays in Washington. Paul runs beside a train for her and Ellie gets a glimpse of the devotion that is a part of the thing that makes Paul, well Paul. Ellie will deny it to her best last breathe at the moment in time but deep in her bones that same devotion runs in her marrow.   
  


The same week Ellie begins to open school books to begin her journey into the world she never imagined Paul opens up a very different kind of book. It’s an online tutorial to learn Mandarin. As he begins Paul knows he is in way over his head. But he persevered anyways. Just like he does with trying to change the recipe of his family sausages and befriending Ellie. Paul doesn’t see obstacles are something to be accepted. He see a way around, or under, or over of through it. He can’t accept anything less.   
  


and when Ellie comes home for Christmas he is there with her father to greet her. And when he waves and says a sentence in Mandarin and she replies without realizing he replies. And it is only then that she freezes and looks at him. Paul beams while Edwin Chu stoically nods.   
  


Paul Munsky loves Ellie Chu. It is truth he keeps tucked away in the back of his mind. It may not be the traditional type of love but that does not make it any less. It is fierce and hopeful and determined kind of love. And for him it is more than enough. 


End file.
